


Sʜᴀᴋᴇᴅᴏᴡɴ

by Cardinal_Blue



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Badvid, Camp Camp - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Blue/pseuds/Cardinal_Blue
Summary: || Camp Camp Fanfiction || BadBoy!DavidXReader ||
Relationships: BadBoy!David/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. A Beautiful Friendship

Sighing as you lightly touch the newly forming bruise on your eye, the blood from your newly busted lip dripped down your chin to the porcelain white sink below you. "Hey, at least you kicked their ass, [Y/N]." The female behind you muses, sitting on her tub and looking at her own bruised face in a compact mirror. "Mn, next time I won't be so nice as to let them off the hook." You turn to the caramel skinned woman.   
Gwen Galli, currently a bartender at a club you frequent. You two had shared stories and a few drinks after her shift. All friendly and fair. Joking about the hardcore sexual grinding and once having dragged her onto the floor to show off your moves as well. It had been fun. And you could consider the woman a 'friend', despite it all. But what really sealed the friendship had come tonight.  
Having been outside, waiting on your buddies to show up, you had heard a scream from the alleyway between the club and the strip joint. Typically, you weren't the 'hero' type. But considering there was a strip joint and a club right next to each other- and the scream had been female in nature- your imagination had run away with itself. You had set your bike on it's kickstand and rushing over, your suspicions were confirmed as you had seen three rather drunk males pinning the rather pissed Gwen to a wall. Despite her struggle and spiteful words of hate- the three had closed in on her. One going so far as to put a hand down the front of her pants, smacking her when she protested and gripping her cheeks to force her to look him in the eyes as he did as he pleased.   
Needless to say, you weren't about to let this happen. Hero or not, this was fucking horrible and the anger inside you pushed you forward. Knocking down the one closest to the back. It was always easy to aim for the beta of the group because they usually fell like a sack of bricks and cried about not hitting them. Then came the punch from your left side, sending your shades skittering across the uneven pavement. The problem was, those were your expensive sunglasses. Your good buddy got them for you for your birthday and now they were probably scratched up. While the one still holding Gwen barked orders at his friend to, and you quote- 'keep that throttle jockey busy'.   
Luckily, he wasn't going to be able to do much to Gwen because you had folded his friend in ten seconds flat with a good one-two punch to the gut and side. As you approached the drunk male, holding Gwen out like a shield, you had given him three chances to just fuck off and leave. But he was one hell of a persistent asshole. Even Gwen had gone so far as to call him every name in the book while trying to squirm from his grip. Had she only been paying attention better, she probably could have warned you about the pipe being swing at you. It smacked right into your jaw, causing you to do a small twirl, stopping and glaring dangerously at the beta. He looked shaken, but readied the pipe once more. You had warned him that was a bad idea- but he had tried and you snatched the pipe and jammed it into his stomach, earning a howl of pain as he is slammed back into a wall with the pipe still embedded in his stomach. Only to be set free as your jerked back and punched in the eye by friend number two. You had been trying to get them to see that there was an easy way out of this- but they brought it upon themselves.   
The one you had been messing with was on the ground, trying to regain his breathing as friend number two went to swing at you again. Only to miss entirely as you ducked, elbowing the male in the chest and swiping his foot out from under him. Before he can hit the ground, you grabbed his arm and flip him into the beta.  
Gwen had gone quiet at this point, eyes wide and- shining- as the alpha male locked an arm around her neck. You gave the man one final chance before you walked over and grabbed his arm. There was a moment of hesitance before he tries to actually hurt Gwen instead of you- as if this would help his cause. However, the moment he tried moving, you had jerked the arm from it's socket. Letting it fall away from Gwen's neck and grabbing her, pulling her back.   
You were called every name the bastard could think of as you decide to take Gwen home. Picking up your scratched up shades on the way back to the bike.  
And now here you were, in her apartment, trying to fix up your battle scars. The ride back had been kind of amusing as well though. Gwen had been rather impressed and was demanding you teach her that kind of shit. And then once at the apartment complex, she admired your motorcycle for about twenty minutes. A kindred spirit.   
"A little bit of concealer should fix that up, by the way." You turn to Gwen and lick the blood off your lips. She snaps her compact mirror shut and pushes off the tub edge. "Yeah, I can fix this and get it under wraps. But you're pretty bruised up." She grabbed your chin, tilting your head side to side, eyes narrowed. "Luckily, my roommate always comes home looking almost as bad. I can totally at least clean you up and give you some cream to use on it for a few days." She pulls you out of the bathroom and to the kitchen, where she makes you sit at the table.   
"Roommate, huh? Take it they end up in fights or something a lot?" You chuckle, reaching up and running your finger over your lip. Gwen gives a slight huff as she comes back. "More like he starts the fights. He can be a real asshole sometimes. Holds grudges and shit. I ripped one of his favorite shirts once on accident and he still brings it up, telling me I owe him a new one." She sits in front of you, getting to work at cleaning you up. A small laugh rumbles in your chest as you calmly try to stay still. "Sometimes he comes home high and demands I take him to Taco Bell. I hate Taco Bell."  
A slight smile threatened your lips, but Gwen was wiping at it and dabbing it with a paper towel, so you refrain. "Other times, he brings girls home and then I have to listen to not only the night before, but the morning after." A sigh escapes the woman as her shoulders sag. "And don't get me started on his violent streak... or the fact his room smells of cigarette smoke and burnt hair." As she puts some alcohol on a little piece of paper towel, you stop her. "Holy fuck, Gwen, why do you stick around here then?" You frown.   
"I don't make jack as a bartender, [Y/N]. Most of my pay comes from tips- and the people of this town aren't exactly kind in that regard." You could attest to this. God help you if you even thought about asking for a tip too. "Me and David share this damn apartment because it's all either of us can afford. Together. Separated? Wouldn't be able too... Well, I wouldn't. Knowing David, he'd just find ways to get the cash." The tone she held was rather..distasteful. "Do you two not get along then?" You question, ignoring the sting of the alcohol on the open wound on your chin. "Oh, no, we get along fine. I just don't like half the things he does." Gwn reassures you. She pulls away, examining you. Nodding to herself, she held out a small bottle of cream. "Here. Put this on your eye every day for like- four days. It'll help the bruise on your eye." She smiles weakly. Taking it from her, you stand, chuckling. "Many thanks, Gwen-" She holds a hand up to stop you. "It's the least I can do. You fucking got me out of hot water back there. How about free drinks every Friday too? It'll make me feel better." She grins. A smile splits across your busted lip as well as you chuckle. "Sounds fantastic." You say, pushing your scratched up shades on and letting them fall down the bridge of your nose a little so you could wink at her. "You just call me if you need someone else's ass kicked, yeah?" You push the shades back up to your eyes and laugh- which dies on your lips- your smile falling as the front door opened.   
Gwen looks over and then back to you as if to say 'here is the devil we were speaking of'.  
A redheaded male, standing a good two inches taller than you, his green eyes seeming dull and uncaring as he looks from Gwen to you. Being that you had a typical 'I'll fuck you up' expression on whenever you weren't showing emotion, you were sure he'd fuck off simply by glancing you over. However, he decides to look back to Gwen.  
"Finally found a fuck buddy? About goddamn time." The male muses. Gwen glares at him before looking at you. "I'm so sorry." She whispers before looking to the redhead with an annoyed expression. "This isn't my fuck buddy, David. This is [Y/N]. I was just fixing them up."  
This 'David' looks you over. "Eh. Yeah, you could do better." He shrugs, making you narrow your eyes. "You do seem like you'd like the bitchy submissive type there, Muscles." David says to you with a chuckle, heading off to his room it seemed. Leaving a fuming Gwen and an unamused you behind him.  
"He is so infuriating!" She snaps before placing a hand to her face and shaking her head. "Again, sorry about him." She glances at you. Swatting at the air, you shrug it off. "It's nothing I'm not use to, Gwen." Trying to reassure her that all was fine, you nudge her with your elbow. "I see what you mean though." She nods and sighs. "Oh yeah, it's great." Sarcasm certainly suited her well. "Well, until next time my submissive little bitch." You say, bowing. Gwen turns a hot shade of red and smacks you lightly on the arm. "Get out of here you asshole." She laughs slightly.   
Giving the female a two fingered salute from the temple, you head out, back to your bike.


	2. Not Today, Satan

It had been about a week since you met Gwen's roommate. And honestly, you had forgotten it at this point. The encounter and him. Whatever his name was again. There was far too much on your mind for you to care about some asshole. Though you did always ask Gwen how she was doing when you went to the bar. Just to make sure the asshole hadn't done or said anything to her. Luckily, nothing seemed to be going down with that- but she had managed to find herself a girlfriend in the past week! Which was exciting! You had eagerly listened to her gush about this woman for a good hour as you sipped on your gin and tonic. It was absolutely precious actually.  
Of course, a few of the people around you would give side glances at the female or sneer and roll their eyes when she spoke so happily of being with another woman. Somehow, even in this day and age, there were still people like that. How annoying.   
"Have you been on an actual date yet?" You question the female, sipping the alcoholic beverage in your hand.   
She seems to squirm a bit. "Well...Actually our first is tonight.." You lower your glass from your lips, eyebrow quirked curiously. "Oh? Maybe I should go with you then?" You offer. 'Make it a double date. That way if you need an out..." You trail off, making Gwen huff. "Why would I need an out? It will be great!" She states, hand on her hip. You raise your hands in mock defense and chuckle lightly. "Okay, okay. I just think it would be best if someone went with you." Pressing a finger to the rim of your glass, you twirl your finger, making the crystal glass sing lowly. "She's not going to hurt me or anything, [Y/N]." Gwen protests to this vociferously.   
Sighing lightly, you close your eyes, and shake your head. As much as you wanted to trust Gwen's word, you couldn't help worry for the poor woman. Maybe you'd follow her after work, undercover. Besides, you just wanted to make sure she stayed safe and had a good time! And if she was getting condescending looks while simply talking about it, you could only imagine what could possibly happen while they were on their date doing things like staring lovingly into each other eyes. Gwen didn't need some jackass stuck in the past ruining her date after all.   
"Fine. Fine- I understand." You finally tell her, having already decided you were going to follow her. She seems to relax and get back to a few customers who were growing a bit impatient with her, leaving you to sip on your alcoholic beverage. Though, since you were going to need to be at least of sound mind when following your friend around. Last thing you needed to do was ruin it yourself.

So, you hang around the bar, playing pool, gambling and just enjoying yourself. Every now and then, glancing toward the bar, waiting. When Gwen grabs her things to leave, you pay the female you were playing pool with twenty bucks- since you had been doing a bet- and swiftly and quietly follow after her.   
She goes out front and calls someone. She seemed eager and slightly shaken with nerves. Ah, guess she was calling her new girlfriend to pick her up. Perfect. You couldn't wait to see this female!  
As you light a cigarette, you take a long drag from it and exhale the smoke in a thin line from your lips. It didn't take long for the rather stylish white Yaris hybrid. Well- at least she was eco-friendly. A slight smile pulls at your lips as Gwen's face lights up. Kicking your kickstand up, you get ready to start up your bike, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. Though you almost drop the damn thing when you see the female that exits and hugs Gwen tightly. They looked...rather similar to Gwen. Then again, if you could find someone who looked like you, you'd likely fuck them too. And besides, as long as she treated your friend correctly, why care?   
She was rather pretty after all. She seemed to be a fashionista with her high end clothing and bottle blonde hair.  
The two kiss for a moment before getting in the car. As they take off, you rev up your car, snuff out the cigarette in your mouth and zip right after them. 

Reaching a café, you spot the car and pull off into the bookshop across the street. Setting your bike up, you reach into the pack beside you, pull your sunglasses out and slide them on, pull your hood up and make your way across the street. Of course, you looked like a shady as fuck drug dealer, what with you wearing sunglasses in the dark, a jacket in summer and your head down as if to stay hidden. It wouldn't shock you if you were grabbed by a cop.   
Inside, you find the two women already sitting and waiting on whatever they ordered. So, to look the part, you head over to the poor man behind the counter who looked ready to fall asleep at a moments notice. Ordering a coffee and small cake, you take a table that's somewhat close enough to listen to the conversation yet far enough away and facing the other tables- as not to grab attention.   
Pulling your phone out, you pretend to be going through your social media as you listen to the two girl behind you.   
"-and sometimes you have to deal with really bitchy models, but it's a fun job." The blonde one seemed to be talking. You could only imagine the look of puppy love practically oozing from Gwen right now. "You know- you'd make one amazing model actually." The blonde continues as you glance over at the male that stubled across the floor to their table and handed them their order. Once he was gone, Gwen spoke up. "I don't know, Jen. I'm not exactly model gorgeous or anything." Ah, there she goes again, doubting herself.   
Shaking your head, you hear the bell go off and look up to see-  
Oh holy shit it was the goddamn redhead she lived with! What was he doing here!? You clutch your phone tightly in your hand and grind your teeth as quietly as possible. As he goes to look around, you shift yourself just enough to try and block Gwen on her date.   
But damn if he doesn't see them.   
Your imagination got the best of you as you can't help recall how he responded to Gwen having a fucking friend she hung out with. You could only IMAGINE what he would do or say if he saw her on a date!   
And by the look that was set in the man's eyes, your heart sank quickly.   
He starts to swagger over to the two, making your face heat up in anger. "Whoa, hey Gwen- who's your friend?" He says, draping an arm around the blonde. Or 'Jen' as Gwen had called her. You watch him, feeling anger blooming hotly in your chest. "Um- hey David, this is Jen." Gwen says, obviously unhappy that the redhead is being so touchy with Jen. Considering he was twirling a strand of her hair. To which Jen is quick to smack his hand away. "Jen, huh? And what are you two doing here together alone so late? She your whore for the night?"   
Oh for fuck-  
"She's not a whore, David!" Snaps Gwen. "She's my girlfriend!"   
David was silent for a moment before chuckling. "Well, I mean, as long as you don't mind me watching...Or joining." He winks at the blonde, who gives him the most disgusted look in all of existence.   
You can't take it anymore, putting a low rumble to your voice and fixing your shades against your eyes to block out your eye, you get up and loop an arm around David. "Hey- what the fuck- don't touch me!" The redhead snaps, trying to push your arm off. Instead you simply grin and tighten your grip. "Hey, mind if I steal this guy?" You ask, voice as gravely as you can possibly make it. "Tsk. By all means." Jen huffs. Gwen looks a bit worried, but looks at Jen and then back to you and nods gently.   
"Sweet." With that, you snag the man by the shoulder and jerk him around as he tries to get out of your grip, cursing your name the entire way. He even attempts to throw a few punches. Once outside, you slam his back against the side of the building and flick your shades up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" You snap at him, his shirt bunched up in your fists as you help him a good four or five inches off the ground. "Me!? What about you!? Wait- I know you-" David starts, narrowing his eyes before they widen. "Holy shit, were you spying on them?" He asks, a wide grin spreading across his face. "You were. Are you jealous your girlfriend found someone new?" The redhead jeers. "Wait until I tell Gwen-"   
With that, you slam his back against the bricks again and glare. "Wow you talk a lot for a man who I could literally beat into a pulp right now." You say as he hisses, trying to keep his head from smacking against the rather rough bricks behind him. "You wouldn't." He tests. A sneer crosses your lips. "Keep testing me, David." You warn. David seemed rather cocky now though, his shit eating grin not seeming to budge. "What would Gwen think of you beating up her best friend?"  
"She's throw a party in my honor."   
"Ooo, someone's got some snide little comments locked up."  
"Plenty more where that came from."  
David wrapped his hands around your wrists and pulled himself forward a bit. "You gonna put me down now? Settle this like normal human beings and not thugs?"  
"Oh, no. I much prefer having you under my thumb." You smirk, watching his smile fade slightly, only to pull back again. "Oh, I bet you do. Kinky." He licks his lips and winks. Rolling your eyes, you shake your head. "You are hardly my type." You muse. "I'm into the cute, sweet types." You jest. Honestly, you hadn't dated much though. To say you had a type was laughable, actually. But you sure as hell figured HE wasn't. Too annoying. Too much of a nuisance.   
So you think.  
"Psh, I shoulda seen that coming." David snorts. You slowly set him back to his feet, though you weren't about to let him off just yet. Matter of fact, you couldn't just let him go back inside. And sure you'd be losing some money due to the fact you already ordered and didn't get your damn coffee- but this was your friends love life on the line!   
"Come on, you jackass." You say, pulling him along back to your bike.  
"Oh, nu-uh, I don't ride backseat bitch."David protests. "I didn't ask. It's this or I beat you bloody and leave you for the rats." You shove him toward the bike and hop on. He looks like he might try to run, so you watch him carefully. After a moment, he grumbles and gets on the back. "God, I fucking hate you." He grumbles as he gets situated.   
"The feeling is mutual, buddy." You muse, starting it up and leaning forward. As you take off, you hear David let out a yelp before his arms encircle your abdomen. His chest pressed firmly against your back as he tried to shield his face, as he was the taller of the two of you. "Fuck you!" He manages through the rushing winds. A chuckle rumbles in your chest as you take a turn- sharply. To the point the bike feels like it might turn completely over. With a sharp jerk, you balance it back out, feeling David's heartbeat speeding against your back now. A repeated amount of curses string from his lips as you make your way across town- to your house. Where you KNEW he wouldn't be able to get back to his apartment on his own. And you could keep an eye on him.


End file.
